Markus' cars series 2 ep 25
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Transcript Lightning: Let's use our numbers and sponsors for our colonies! (puts the numbers and sponsors of racers for colonized cars) Neperuto Oswald: I'm gonna colonize some cars! (colonizes some cars) Todd: I'm gonna colonize Aiken's right door! (colonizes Aiken's right door) Ghost Next-Gen: Hello, my name is Ghost Next-Gen and I'm a ghost racer! Bobby: How were you supposed to kill these things again? Let's search for it on Nerdy®! (drives to his computer) (FUN FACT: Nerdy® is a search engine which only exists in Markus' universe. The computer which Bobby is using is Frostbite Computer.) Bobby: Let's search it! (searches Nerdy® for "how to kill a ghost racer". There is only one result, and it is on https://www.ghostracertips.com. The heading is "Tell him to go away" and the caption is "Seriously, why does everyone keep searching this? Go kill Aiken instead.") Oh, exactly! I totally forgot that! (leaves his computer) Well, let's try it! (to Ghost Next-Gen) Hey Ghost Next-Gen, go a- Ghost Next-Gen: Not so fast! Try doing it, Bobby! I've been watching you on the computer! Trying to kill me, huh? I will challenge the RSG to a race! If you win, I'll not take my revenge, and if you lose, I'll take my revenge! Bobby: WHAT?! Pinkie: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS WITH A GHOST NEXT-GEN! HE WILL PROBABLY ATTACK ME! Spike: I HOPE NOT PINKIE! (on-boards of Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Ponchy Wipeout, Reb Meeker, Sheldon Shifter, Danny Swervez, Chase Racelott, Ryan Laney, Bubba Wheelhouse, Rich Mixon, Richie Gunzit, Next-Gen Rev N Go, Ghost Next-Gen, Lavender Next-Gen, Gray Next-Gen, Rectangle Next-Gen, Gem Next-Gen, Different Next-Gen, and Other Next-Gen are shown) (cars zoom by. Aiken and Herb are cheering for Jackson.) (near the end of the race) Ghost Next-Gen: RICHIE! COME HERE! Richie: NO!!! Ghost Next-Gen: WHY?! Richie: BECAUSE YOU WILL PUNCTURE MY TIRE!!! (speeds by with Cruz) Ghost Next-Gen: Wait that costume girl is here, lemme catch up (pushes too hard)! Pinkie: GHOST NEXT-GEN HITS THE WALL! Ghost Next-Gen: OWWWWWWWW! (crashes like Claude Scruggs in 2008 and is on fire) Pinkie: Ghost Next-Gen is wrecked and is dead. (two days later, at the ghost next-gen's funeral) Herb: Why do you have to DIEEEE! Aiken: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Rev-N-Go Racer (crying): WAAAAAAAAAAHHAHHHHHAHHHAHHA!!!!! WHY DID YOU DIE GHOST NEXT-GEN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tim (crying): WAAAAAAAAAAA WHY WHY WHYYYYYYY! FWD Pitties (crying): WAAAAHAAAAEAUGHHH NONONONNONO! Tim (cries 19 septillion times harder then Johnny Blamer when he got bullied by Todd, he and Katie mourning for Robert Axon and when his dad died in 2013, Sierra when Cody dumped her, Lightning McQueen when Doc Hudson died and after 2011 No Stall 350 crash, Misti in hospital when the doctor said Claude will miss 10 races after his 2008 Texas 300 crash, Pinkie Pie and Spike when Ronald Oaks died and had a severe crash, and when all the racers cried in the 2012 Nitroade 355 all combined): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHY GHOST NEXT-GEN!?!?!?!? WHY GHOST NEXT-GEN????????!!!!!!!!!!! WHY GHOST NEXT-GEN!!!!!!!!!!!????????? WHY GHOST NEXT-GEN!?!?!?!?!?!? WHY GHOST NEXT-GEN!?!?!?!?!? WHY GHOST NEXT-GEN!?!?!?!?!? WHY WHY WHY!!!!!!!?????? NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WISH BOBBY SWIFT DIES INSTEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (back to Radiator Springs) Bobby: I WON THAT RACE! Lightning: GOOD JOB BOBBY! End of series 2. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 2